Cut my heart in 2
by coockie8
Summary: "You still down there?" I whispered; more to myself then the nightmare king. I sighed again "If you can hear me, show me," Jack is feeling guilty about what happened to Pitch so he seeks out Bunny to get his mind off things. Rated M. Yaoi, abuse, among other things.
1. Furry Lover

I tapped my staff against a tree and smirked at the ice flowers that appeared on contact. I sighed contently before dropping down from the lamp post I had been perched on. I shuddered audibly as a non-believer past through me. I scowled and turned away, slowly heading down the street. It had been a few months since the other guardians and I had defeated Pitch and it would be an understatement to say I was a **little** bored. I sighed and let the wind carry me to where the entrance to Pitch's lair used to reside. I sat down in front of it and sighed

"You still down there?"

I whispered; more to myself then the nightmare king. I sighed again

"If you can hear me, show me,"

I edged. I waited a few minutes with no response before getting up and leaving. I traveled a ridiculous amount of distance before finally arriving at Bunnymund's warren.

"Yo, Bunny, you here?!"

I called.

"Yeh, what'ya want, Frostbite?"

He called back from an unknown location before hopping out into view. I flipped up onto my staff and stood there

"Nothing, I'm just bored,"

I mumbled. Bunny twitched an ear at me

"So, ya thought ya could just waltz in' ere and bother me?"

He snarled. I chuckled

"Not bother, just hang out, if you're not too busy,"

I replied. Bunny gave me a skeptical look while putting a paw to my forehead. I chuckled again

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

I chuckled while playfully tugging on his left ear. He twitched said ear at me before flattening it. He gave me a funny look before hopping over to a rock and lying down. I smiled at his lax position before walking up to him and leaning against the same rock. I gently began running my fingers through the fur on his head. Bunny sighed contently. I smiled and stroked is left ear before gently tweaking it and pulling slightly. Bunny chuckled and looked up at me; his head now in my lap

"Havin' fun, mate?"

Bunny asked. I smirked and nodded while tugging on his ear again. Bunny closed his eyes and smiled at the attention. I reached a little lower and gently scratched behind his ear. I had to bite back a laugh when Bunny's foot began rapidly tapping against the moss covered rock we were perched on and he pushed into my hand; tilting his head forward and to the side to give me better access. I quietly snickered while halting my scratching and reaching down to ruffle the fur on his chest. Bunny opened and eye and looked up at me

"I really hope yer enjoyin' yerself, Frost,"

He chuckled. I smiled and reached up to twirl a whisker around my finger before gently poking Bunny's nose. He sniffled and scrunched his nose before sneezing slightly. I attempted to bite back a laugh; but couldn't. Bunny glared at me before pushing me off the rock.

"Whoa, oof, jerk,"

I giggled. Bunny glared at me

"Don't laugh at me, you little twerp,"

He grumbled. I smiled sweetly before reaching up and tugging his ear again. I tugged a little too hard and accidently pulled Bunny down on top of me. I gasped and looked up at him; my cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Uuh, sorry, Bunny,"

I mumbled. He just flopped down on me

"Oof, hey, get off, you're heavy,"

I giggled

"Yer the one who pulled me on top a you, mate,"

Bunny mumbled. I scoffed

"Oh come on, you know it was an accident,"

I grumbled.

"Yeh, but yer comfortable,"

He chuckled. I humphed and tried pushing Bunny off me. I groaned at his weight

"Come on, you stupid kangaroo,"

I groaned. Bunny pushed himself up on his elbows and smirked down at me

"Really, mate? Yer retortin' to insults 'cause ya can't get me off ya?"

He chuckled condescendingly. I pouted again and crossed my arms. Bunny chuckled and gently brushed a lock of hair out of my face. I blushed at the kind gesture.

"Can you please get off me now, you're kinda heavy,"

I pleaded. Bunny chuckled and rolled off me. I smiled over at him as he contently closed his eyes. I gently stroked the fur on his shoulder and smiled when he let out a content sigh. I turned and looked down at me

"What?"

He asked. I shook my head

"Nothing,"

I replied. Bunny smiled and ran his claws through my hair. I smiled and tugged at his ear again. He smirked as I climbed on top off his and straddled his hips. I scratched behind his ear and chuckled when his eyes fell shut and he pushed into my hand. I looked behind me when I heard his foot rabidly hitting the grassy floor of the warren. I chuckled while scratching a touch further down and giggled when his leg sped up and he gently dug his claws into my hips. I gasped lightly at the somewhat arousing sensation. Bunny cracked an eye open at me

"Oh~ so good~,"

He purred. I giggled and abruptly stopped the scratching

"Hey!"

Bunny snapped with a glare. I laughed at his reaction

"Sorry, Bunny, but my wrist is getting tired,"

I sincerely apologized. He scoffed and turned his head

"Whatever, it's not like I care,"

He grumbled. I twisted my hips slightly and looked down at Bunny's paws.

"Uh, Bunny, you're kinda hurting me,"

I mumbled shyly. He looked down and gasped while pulling his claws out of my flesh

"Sorry, Mate,"

He apologized while nervously scratching the back of his head. I smiled

"It's fine,"

I chuckled while sitting back on his hips. He groaned in slight discomfort and gently placed his paws on my thighs; stretching out his fingers; much like a cat after a nap. I giggled slightly at this before lifting one of his paws and gently petting it. He gave me a funny look with a lopsided grin. I shifted and twisted my hips; attempting to get more comfortable. I completely halted my movement when Bunny gasped slightly

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

I apologized in a slight panic. Bunny chuckled and shook his head

"Naw, mate, I'm fine,"

He responded before laying back and closing his eyes blissfully. I smiled at this and carried on trying to get more comfortable in this somewhat awkward position. Bunny would gasp and whimper every now and then; but I paid it no mind. I halted my movement again when I felt something hot and hard pressing against my backside. Bunny had fallen asleep a little while ago, but that didn't stop me from squirming awkwardly. Normally I would've just gotten off him; but he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he wouldn't let me go. I gently twitched my hips against the firm heat behind me; Bunny gasped, confirming my earlier suspicions of what was poking me. My cheeks flushed a deep crimson as I peaked behind myself at his thick erection. I guess I was really teasing him; what with all the petting, playful tugging and unintentional grinding. Bunny's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me.

"Somethin' wrong, mate?"

He asked. I swallowed hard and shifted my hips slightly; my butt brushing against his erection. Bunny gasped; in both pleasure and realization. If Bunny could blush; he's be red as a tomato right now. His ears drooped backwards in embarrassment.

"I'm real sorry, mate. I'm usually good at controllin' things like these,"

He apologized. I chuckled causing Bunny's ears to perk up slightly.

"Its fine, you're just lucky it's me this happened with," I assured. I went to get off the Australian rabbit; but his grip around my waist tightened and he ever-so-slightly thrusted his hips against me. I looked down into his slightly lust glazed eyes. My cheeks flushed again at his intentions. I gently rubbed my backside against his swollen manhood. He gasped and dug his claws into my sides while thrusting up against me. I slipped out of his death grip and down between his legs. Bunny sat up and looked down at me as I gripped his shaft. Bunny shivered at my significantly lower body temperature, then again when I breathed cold air on the hot shaft. I slowly but firmly ran my tongue along the underside of his swollen cock. He moaned immediately tangled his paws in my hair. I slipped the musty smelling organ into my mouth and sucked harshly; running my tongue along the underside of it. I moaned slightly in my throat and reached up to gently pull Bunny's ear. He practically growled my name in lustful hunger before pulling my head off his dick and pushing me to the ground. My cheeks went red as Bunny practically tore my clothes from my body. I tried to cover myself with my arms; only to have them pinned above my head. My own erection twitched noticeably at the roughness. Bunny roughly spread my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. I swallowed nervously but eagerly. I let out a shrieking cry when Bunny slammed into me. I bit my lip at the searing pain in my backside. Bunny was about to thrust when I clutched his bicep

"W-Wait, please wait,"

I pleaded helplessly. Much to my surprise; Bunny halted all movement. I panted; desperately trying to get used to the pain

"Relax,"

Bunny whispered huskily into my ear. I blushed; his accent was 10 times sexier when it was coated in a thick layer of lust. I complied with his request and was shocked to feel the pain actually dull. I whimpered and pushed my hips down on Bunny's; signaling it was time to move. He quickly pulled out and slammed back in. I cried out when he hit something inside me that made me see stars. I clawed at his shoulders and moaned loudly as he quickly pounded me.

"B-Bunny~!"

I moaned while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down. Bunny gently nibbled my neck. I gasped and nuzzled his shoulder. Bunny pushed his lips to mine; silencing my desperate moaning. I writhed when he rammed my prostate again.

"Bunny, I-"

He cut me off with a kiss before muttering something; but I couldn't really understand, his accent was too thick. I looked up at him and smiled lovingly. Bunny returned the same smile and kissed me again as I came. I moaned slightly as his cum filled me. Bunny pulled out and flopped down beside me. I cuddled up to his furry chest and looked up at him. He peered down at me and sighed. I sat up slightly

"What's wrong, Bunny?"

I asked. He looked up at me

"I didn't mean for this to happen, mate, I'm sorry,"

He apologized while gently rubbing my side. I rolled my eyes

"Bunny, if I didn't want it, I would've said something,"

I chuckled. He smiled and nuzzled my tummy. I giggled at the tickling sensation before lying down and cuddling up to his chest again.

"I love you,"

Bunny muttered as I fell asleep.


	2. Guilt

My eyes fluttered open and the memories from last night flooded back into my mind. I smiled and nuzzled into Bunny's chest

"Good mornin', Mate,"

He greeted. I smiled at him and stretched slightly

"Good morning,"

I greeted. Bunny pressed his lips firmly to mine, causing me to gasp. I smiled and kissed back as my mind comprehended what he said last night as I fell asleep. I pulled away and nuzzled his neck

"I love you too,"

I muttered. Bunny's arms tightened around me as he smiled into my hair. I sat up and looked around for me clothes. I smirked upon seeing them and crawled over to get them; only to be pinned down from behind by Bunny. I looked back at him and smirked.

"Look, I know you're a rabbit and all, but can we wait at least a day before fucking again,"

I teased. Bunny chuckled

"I don't know if I can hold out that long, Mate,"

He purred. I blushed at that and pushed him off

"Well, tough,"

I giggled. He pouted and lay back in the grass. I quickly clothed myself and cuddled back up to my lover.

"there ain't any place you needa make it snow, darlin'?"

Bunny asked while gently rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head

"Nope, it's fine for now,"

I replied. Bunny chuckled and squeezed my shoulder I pushed away and stood

"Even if I'm not busy, I don't want to lie around all day,"

I stated. Bunny stood and nuzzled my neck

"Lemme tag along with ya, mate,"

He offered. I smiled

"Alright,"

I giggled. I headed out ahead of him in the direction of Pitch's lair.

I gasped at the sight of the very evident hole in the ground. I landed and looked down the dark hole.

"Aye, frostbite, watcha lookin' at, mate?"

Bunny asked; hopping up behind me.

"Pitch,"

Is all I had to say before jumping down the hole; my lover close behind me. I landed on my feet and stumbled slightly, I gasped when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I turned my head and looked up at Bunny

"Calm down, mate, it's just me,"

He assured. I let out a sigh of relief and started walked forward. Bunny grabbed my arm

"You sure 'bout this, mate?"

He asked. I smirked and twirled my staff. Bunny nodded and followed after me as I ventured deeper into Pitch's lair.

"Well well, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Pitch asked after emerging from the shadows. I lifted my staff offensively before getting a good look at the nightmare king. He looked awful; his hair had fallen from its slicked back style. Weeks old bags had formed under his eyes, he was emaciated and he looked… old. I lowered my staff and straightened myself

"Goo'day Pitch,"

Bunny greeted mockingly. The dark man glared daggers at Bunny

"Oh, lovely, Jack?"

He hissed.

"We're just checking up on you. Have you been leaving the lair?"

I asked. Pitch smirked

"I have left once. Shortly after you came for your brief visit; I went to see you, bit you had left, so I came back in,"

He responded honestly. My eyes widened and my eyebrows curved up apologetically.

"What, why'd ya come here?"

Bunny asked while grabbing my shoulder and turning me to look at him, I bit my lip

"I was bored and wanted to check up on him,"

I replied. Pitch chuckled

"You seem rather worried, Aster,"

He mocked. Bunny glared at him

"Rack off it, Pitch!"

He snapped while pushing me defensively behind him. I gasped quietly and looked wearily over at Pitch; guilt slowly devouring my heart. I knew he was bad and all, but in my mind no one deserved this. I gripped Bunny's arm and tugged slightly

"Maybe we should go,"

I mumbled

"Please, do,"

Pitch snarled, before skulking off deeper into his lair. My heart ached with over whelming guilt as he limped away. Wait a minute, Limped? Why was he limping? I ran passed Bunny after the decrepit nightmare king.

"Pitch, wait!"

I called; grabbing his arm. He flinched away from me before looking me in the eye

"What do you want, Frost?"

He asked before attempting to cover a weak cough.

"Are you alright?"

I asked; genuinely worried about him. He steadied himself on a wall

"I'm fine; although I'm surprised you care,"

He growled. I shyly shifted my gaze to the ground

"I didn't know you get so hurt, I'm so sorry, "

I whimpered while leaning my staff against the wall and walking up to Pitch. He nervously backed away from me; only to back himself into a corner. I look at his disheveled hair before reaching up and combing it back with my fingers. Pitch shot me a skeptical glare before settling into the gentle petting

"You look awful,"

I whispered; guilt a little too evident in my tone. Pitch took my hand in his and gently caressed the top with his thumb while gazing deeply into my eyes. My cheeks heat up slightly and I found myself leaning closer to him. Pitch mimicking the action

"Aye, snowflake, where'd ya run off 'tah?"

Bunny called; causing Pitch and I to abruptly pull apart. I grabbed my staff and ran up to my furry lover; quickly shooting a sorry glance back at Pitch before following Bunny out of Pitch's lair.


End file.
